


Journals of Old

by ReaderAnonymous



Series: Blind Shots Taken [3]
Category: All Tied Together Universe, Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic Characters, Asexual Characters, F/F, F/M, Games, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Journals, M/M, Memes, Minecraft, Mobile user, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pan Character, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Trans Characters, Transgender Characters, Vines, ace characters, aro character, formatting fucking sucks I know, how do you tag, mentions of original characters - Freeform, non-sexual pet names, original youtuber characters, originally from google docs, pure original character, reads like journal entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderAnonymous/pseuds/ReaderAnonymous
Summary: Once upon a time, there was 9These nine, with stories to keep,Found a way to relieve the stress,And let their worries go free.Now, come with me, as we readThese memories, these stories.Little moments from their lives,As they travel along the path, together,To becoming heros.
Relationships: Jane (Cosmos) Tuner/Ben (Leaf) Dimitriadis
Series: Blind Shots Taken [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380409





	Journals of Old

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shaking Like A Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625038) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is something new I'm doing!  
> The inspiration for this should be listed here, as well as in the work I was inspired from.  
> Hope you like it :D  
> And, remember, even characters like Harry Potter, the Sanders Sides, even the animatronics from FNaF- they're all original characters, so don't be bothered to not write for yours.

This is but a mere inside peek at these lives.

You, an outsider, opening you mind to them.

You'll see their honest opinions.

You'll see their emotions, unhidden on the screen.

You'll see the secrets they keep.

But, most of all, if you so choose to continue, you'll find shadows lurking in corners.

**Are you ready?**

{This is... I think my biggest project yet? I have another one that _might_ be a bit bigger. Anyways! I'm tweaking the og text that was here before this intro right now, so it doesn't look as weird. See you around!}

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still try to specify who each person is.  
> Once I get the names of the fonts down, I'll add them in the notes of the next chapter.


End file.
